


Royalty Speaks

by AGoodBean117



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles, WIPS, and One-Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGoodBean117/pseuds/AGoodBean117
Summary: Roman accidentally merges the Dreamscape with a Dream Bubble and meets a strange creature. They talk about lots of things.Prompt from a Tumblr Anon: Eridan and Roman discuss what being royal means. Fic taken from my Tumblr and put here.
Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles, WIPS, and One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829464
Kudos: 14





	Royalty Speaks

Roman eyes the strange creature thoughtfully, tilting his head to fully assess it. It seemed to have a mostly humanoid body structure; however, it had grey skin with a purple tinge. It also had a set of horns that jutted from it’s skull, ones that had a rather odd shape. It’s teeth were sharp, inhuman, yet this creature wore glasses and a comfortable-looking shirt with a double wave symbol on it, blue-striped pajama pants, and a dramatic-looking purple cape.

Perhaps the Dreamscape was making up species again.

“You listening to me, wwriggler?” The creature’s voice had an odd trill. It wasn’t bad, per se; it sounded like a deeper version of the noises dolphins made, a sort of undertone rather than encased in the words. Frankly, he was surprised this thing knew how to speak English… That might just be his Dreamscape making it work, though.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.” He was thankful he’d kept his sword sheathed; he only now noticed the glint of a rather large gun strapped to the back of this odd creature. Perhaps it was some sort of elf?

The creature sighed, muttered something under its breath that he chose not to listen to.

“Listen up you gross, plague-carryin’ _land hag_ –” What the ever-loving fuck did that mean?!? “My name is Eridan Ampora, and this–” Eridan gestured to the surrounding woods, and a castle that he could just barely make out in the distance. “–is my kingdom. Understand?”

“ _Your_ kingdom? This is _my_ Dreamscape!!!” His hand fluttered downward, resting on the hiltof his sword. He wasn’t sure what good it would do him against this unknown creature, but it was certainly succeeding in pissing him off. “And what’s with this land hag horseshit? You’re not human, but you’re on land too!!!”

“Dreamscape??? Is that wwhat you’re calling the dream bubbles?” Eridan’s head tilted, thoughtful.

“What’s a dream bubble?” Now he was confused; he knew he hadn’t seen this creature before, yet this didn’t… This place didn’t _feel_ like his Dreamscape. It felt…. Mixed with something foreign.

Eridan’s ears–no, wait, fins– fluttered softly in what he could only place as disbelief.

“Wwhat’s a dream bubble??? Wwhat kinda rock havve you been livvin’ under the wwhole game, huh?” Suddenly he was face-to–face with Eridan, eyes being peered into as if they would offer a glimpse into his soul.

“What game? What are you _talking_ about?” Eridan sighed, taking a step back. One of the creature’s hands went to his shoulders; absently, he noted that there was slight webbing between them. Eridan was likely an underwater creature. It was a shockingly kind gesture for such a rude being.

“ _You’re not supposed to be here_.” The words sent a chill up his spine, though he would be hard-pressed to know why. Eridan continued, seemingly ignorant of the change in his mood. “It seems… It seems as if my particular bubble merged with your human’s… Wwhat did you call it? Dreamland?”

“Dreamscape.”

“Yes, that. Dream bubbles…. They aren’t for non-game participants. Your human isn’t fated to play the game.”

“… the game?”

“S-burb. Or, at least, that’s wwhat Dave called his vversion. Mine was S-grub. Doesn’t matter, really.”

“No, what _kind_ of game is it?” Eridan gave him an odd look.

“A game that destroys your dimension and kick-starts a new one, basically.” He didn’t believe it. This creature–he supposed that by this point it was apt to call it an alien–had come from an alternate dimension. Cool, but… what did that mean for Thomas? “Leavvin’ the dimension takes you to outside the game’s ‘bubble’ and into the dream bubbles. It’s… complicated.”

“So… if you leave the game, can you get back in?”

“Nah,” Eridan laughed, a humorless and dry laugh. “This place is for the dead, the doomed, and the stupid.”

“And you are….?”

“Dead, technically. My timeline wwas one of the doomed timelines, though I managed to get out of my game and into the bubbles. So, doomed is more correct in terminology.”

“… Do you… want to talk about it?” He eyes the other carefully. He didn’t want to make Eridan uncomfortable, he was just… curious.

“Sure. There anywwhere comfortable to sit around here?”

* * *

“… So, for your species, you’re a prince?” The duo had chatted as they’d wandered, eventually finding a sofa just existing in the middle of the forest. He could still feel the pull of his Dreamscape and knew how to get back; he was currently debating showing this Eridan fellow the way.

He’d learned that Eridan was, in fact, an alien of the Troll species. On top of that, they seemed to have a blood caste system that set how long each troll lived. The closer your color to red, the longer you seemed to live. On top of that, all technology was insect-based.At least, that’s what he’d gathered from his conversation with his new friend.

“I’d certainly like to think so, though no-one is a real prince unless they’re in a quadrant wwith the princess. Since I’m currently pale wwith my vversion of her, it makes me a 'real’ prince.” Eridan places air quotes around the word real, leaning back on the sofa and looking up at the stars.

“That seems… strange.”

“Your human system is equally strange to me. Yours is done by which human is the closest to the current ruler in terms of lineage, unless you don’t like the ruling human. Our system is simpler, easier to understand. There’s one ruler and it’s done by blood type.”

“I _guess_ that that’s a bit easier.”

“You’re god damn right it is!”

“… so what does your Princess do?”

“Feferi usually tries to keep her lusus happy, it isn’t easy. Especially since if it screams, it’ll kill the entire Troll population–”

“It _what_ now?!?”

“Yeah. In my timeline, it screamed before it died. I was lucky and got out before the shockwwavve got to me.”

“Jesus.”

“You mean Jegus?”

“No, I mean– You know what, that’s probably a cultural thing.”

“Yeah, probably.” He thought for a moment before standing up, offering his hand to his friend.

“Would you like to see the Dreamscape?” Eridan stared at his hand before taking it, climbing to his feet and smiling–genuinely smiling.

“Yeah.”


End file.
